Fireflash: Alternate Ending
by Hoper
Summary: When the pods flipped, Gordon and Alan came out unharmed, but what if they hadn't? They aren't seriously harmed, but still.


**A/N: This is my first Thunderbirds Are Go! fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. All rights belong to Anderson.**

"-lan? Alan? Can you hear me?" someone asked.

Alan Tracy was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but could not bring himself to open his eyes.

 _What happened?_ He asked himself.

"Come on, buddy. We're all waiting for you," the voice said.

 _Scott? Is that Scott?_ Alan tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids felt like lead, so he gave up his effort; instead he tried moving his hand to let his brother know that he could, in fact, hear him. Within seconds, Alan felt someone grip his hand, so he assumed that he had succeeded.

"Alan? Come on, open your eyes Alan," Scott said softly. Alan squeezed his oldest brother's hand as he tried, yet again, to open his eyes. Eventually, his eyes started to crack open, but he squeezed them closed again when they were bombarded with bright light. When he sensed that the light had been turned off, Alan opened his eyes again.

"Wha' 'appen'?" he asked, his throat dry and sore. Scott looked at his youngest brother in concern and relief as he lifted a small glass of water to Alan's lips to sooth his throat.

"The pods that you and Gordon were driving flipped, and you both suffered from pretty bad concussions. The two of you were asleep for about sixty hours; we were all getting really scared because we thought that there might have been a bigger problem. We've all been so worried about you two," Scott explained.

As Scott explained, Alan started to remember what his day had consisted of. Kayo had been trying to land Fireflash, and he and Gordon were using the pods as landing gear. When the plane started to crush the pods, Kayo decided to take flight again, causing the pods to flip several times and land in the sand.

"Is Gor'on okay?" Alan asked, his words still slurring slightly, as fear started to grip his heart.

"Yeah, little brother; Gordon is fine. He woke up about an hour ago, and he's resting in his room now," Scott replied.

"And Kayo? Fireflash?" Alan asked.

"Well, after the pods flipped, she didn't have enough fuel left for try another landing, so she was going to try to put Fireflash down in the desert, but Virgil was able to safetly put her down using his cables. I took the passengers to the closest airport so that Virgil could bring you and Gordon home. Kayo was so worried about you two that she insisted on riding back between you guys," Scott explained.

"Where is she?" Alan asked.

"Kayo? I think that she's asleep on the couch. I told her that I'd tell her when you woke up, so I should probably go do that. I'll be back in a minute," Scott answered as he stood up to leave.

Alan did not remember closing his eyes, but he had obviously fallen back asleep because when he opened his eyes again, Kayo sat sleeping on one side of the bed and Gordon did the same on the opposite side. Alan smiled weakly before looking up to see Scott and Virgil standing quietly at the infirmary's door.

"Hey Alan," Virgil whispered as Scott smiled.

"Hey guys," Alan replied just as quietly. Despite using their soft voices, they still managed to wake Gordon and Kayo. The two of them sat up straight and looked at the youngest Tracy before Kayo began speaking.

"I'm sorry, Alan. I didn't think that taking off again would make the pods flip," she said and looked down. "I apologize to you, too, Gordon."

"Don't worry about it," both brothers said together with identical smiles spread across their faces. Kayo looked up, eyes glancing between the two boys. She smiled back at them and pulled them both into a tight hug before standing to leave the room.

"Thank you," she said before she walked out.

Alan looked at Scott, his eyes questioning.

"You can leave whenever you feel up to it. Just take it easy for a couple of days. Both of you," Scott said, seemingly reading Alan's mind.

-The next day-

Kayo and the Tracy brothers, minus John, sat around the pool after they had eaten dinner. Gordon and Alan sat on the edge of the pool and whispered quietly to each other, probably scheming. After ten minutes or so, the youngest Tracy brothers called Kayo over to them, and without warning, pushed Kayo into the pool. When she resurfaced, she glared at Alan and Gordon as she sputtered.

"Next time you're running out of fuel, don't decide on a suicide mission," Gordon said.

"Especially if we're unconscious," Alan continued.

The anger Kayo had began feeling towards the boys for pushing her in the pool dissipated at their words. Instead, she began to chuckle.

"Deal," Kayo said with a smile as Gordon helped her out of the water.

A/N: I know that it's probably a little choppy, sorry. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
